Breaking Nature
by MarilynnRae
Summary: Lily spent the majority of her human life with the Cullens, but after a life or death situation leaves the family choosing her fate, she becomes one of them. It's three years later and Seth has imprinted on her. How will the Cullens welcome a wolf to the family? Will Lily be welcomed by the pack? Lot of Cullen Family and Seth/OC romance. Starts at Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is kind of a sequel to the not finished story A Lily For Esme, but my brain doesn't allow me to do anything if I don't write what's in my head. So... Here we go. _**

LPOV

I was panicking. I had been a vampire for three years, stuck in the body of a fifteen year old forever and something truly horrible had happened.

"Lily, wait!"

Seth called after me but I was already gone, running toward my home as fast as I could get away from him, which was much faster than him, at least in his human form.

We had only been home from Alaska for a couple months and this is what happens. I had seen him several times since he had turned, but he chose not to tell me. As I was drawing in the forest. I was on our land. I was doing nothing wrong when he walked toward me. I smiled at him and greeted him and we talked for a little while. Though he was a wolf, I had always like his kind heart. But this... it was too much.

Momma was sitting at the table playing a game of chess with Dad as I zoomed past them, slamming the door to my room behind me. I pressed my hand against my forehead and drug them down my face as I tried to process what had just happened, what Seth had just said.

"Shit..." I muttered, already getting a whiff of Edward's scent. He would have already heard my thoughts before I could even try and hide them.

Edward was through my door in a second, his eyes burning and face tight with emotion. _Don't tell them, _I silently plead as Momma and Dad also appeared, followed by Alice and Jasper. Great. Now we just needed Rosalie and Emmett to make it a family meeting.

"I could kill him," Edward hissed at me as my chin quivered. If there could have been tears, there would have been. He was so angry it was terrifying to me and his fears and desires at the moment were invading my mind.

"Please," I stutter, my voice barely a whisper. "He didn't do anything wrong."

EdPOV

I could hear her thoughts from a mile away. Her voice was clear in my head as her frantic thoughts froze me. It couldn't be true. It couldn't happen. It was impossible.

The moment I heard her door closed I was at it, throwing it open. Esme and Carlisle were there in an instant as well, staring between the two of us. They were concerned, the minds filled with worry about what was going on, and they had every right to be concerned. When they found out they would understand. Yet, through all their jumbled thoughts, one plead rang loud and clear.

_Don't tell them_.

I nearly rolled my eyes as I gritted my teeth and Alice and Jasper appeared in the doorway. How could she be so stupid. They needed to know. "I could kill him," I hissed at her through my gritted teeth.

Those once blue eyes, now completely golden, looked up at me in the way I can only say was the same as she did when she was a child. "Please," she pleaded desperately. "He didn't do anything wrong."

CPOV

Esme stiffened next to me, but I could also see what she was seeing. There was something different about our flower. Though I couldn't put my finger on it, there was something definitely different and it wasn't the fact she was actually showing fear toward her brother.

My heart broke for her as she stared at Edward, the mention of a he terrified him. A he meant a boy and a boy meant...

I swallowed hard. There was a boy in my daughter's life and I wasn't sure if I could handle that on top of everything else at the moment. Bella and Edward were enough. My sweet daughter was too young to find a mate. She was only eighteen. She had spent eighteen years on this earth, and now this.

"Lily..." Esme said softly, her eyes falling on our daughter. "Talk to me."

But even Jasper's attempts at calming everyone's nerves was in vain. Lily's own ability was invading her mind and she was struggling to process all the different things going on.

"It explains the blind spots in my visions," Alice said her voice concerned as she stepped toward her sister. "You just come and go sometimes."

Lily bit her lip and took a step away from them. "Please, just leave me alone."

Esme grabbed her arm just as she tried to run, looking into our child's sad eyes. "Lily, talk to me."

It was at times like these that the only person who could reel Lily back in was Esme. Sometimes I envied her ability to soothe our children. It was her gift, that was for certain. Love was a gift that Esme granted easily.

But this time, Lily was frightened. She stepped further away, but slid her hand into Esme's as she looked at her brother. I could only assume she was asking him not to follow them. "Not here, Momma."

Esme gave me one long look before moving with Lily toward the window. They were gone in an instant, leaving the four of us standing there and only one of us informed on what was going on. I turned to Edward who was still seething.

I didn't have to verbalize my question, he could hear it clearly in my mind.

"The wolf imprinted on her," he scoffed, completely disgusted.

My heart fell to my stomach. "Jacob?" I asked doing my best to keep an open mind. That would be... inconvenient.

Edward gave his head a half shake, obviously not letting go of his fury anytime soon. "Seth."

Though Alice and Jasper looked ready to vomit and Edward seemed to be fighting an internal battle of whether or not to kill the boy, I couldn't help but smile. The boy may have been a wolf, but he was one of the kindest people in this town, heart and mind. He would be very good to Lily, and honestly I couldn't think of someone who seemed to match her better.

"Don't say that Carlisle," Edward snapped, though the words never actually came out of my mouth. "Seth is a wolf-"

"And Bella is a human," I reminded him.

"She can be changed!"

"But you don't want her to." I looked at my son, trying to level with him. "You should know as well as the rest of us that love is not something we choose."

Edward shook his head and was gone, his anger controlling him and he was probably going to Bella's to rant and cool off. Alice just shook her head. "I don't like not seeing her," she said uneasily. "I can't see if she's safe."

"I believe it is safe to assume that she will be safe as long as Seth is near," I told them. "A wolf's imprint is a very sincere bond. He would protect her, though she can also protect herself."

"We may be able to trust Seth, but what about the other dog? They could hurt her and I would never see it coming," Alice complained.

"And she's already in love with him," Jasper added soberly. He expression tight as usual but his eyes showing just how much he felt for the girl, or her emotions may have been leaving a lasting effect. "And she's completely terrified."

I looked toward the window my wife and daughter leapt from. Terrified. That was a word I could relate to. That was my little girl.

EsPOV

Lily and I climbed as high up on the tree tops as the limbs would allow. That beautiful face was tormented as she looked at me. She was in my arms in a second, curled into my chest like she was a small child again. Her body was still smaller than the rest of us, even Alice. She was petite and young. Stuck forever as my baby.

"Flower," I cooed to her, using the term of endearment we had used since she was four years old. Their sweet, delicate flower. Her face was buried in my chest and I gently stroked her hair. "What's wrong?"

Lily sobbed and my heard wrenched. It was so hard for me to see her like this. It had been many years since she had been this broken, but I had always been the one to hold her. We were gifts to each other. All I had ever wanted was a child, and all Lily ever wanted was someone to love her. For people who don't believe in destiny and fate, I feel that I have enough experience with it to prove them wrong.

"Seth," she cried, clinging to my shirt.

Seth? Seth Clearwater? "One of the-"

She nodded. Her hands holding tighter in my shirt. "He imprinted on me."

If it was possible for my heart to be ripped out. It had been. A wolf of all things to stake claim on my baby. My heart was stuck in my throat as I held my daughter tighter to me. "And how do you feel?"

Those eyes looked back up at me. "Like... I could throw up? But not really in a bad way?" There was the smallest smile on her lips as she let out a nervous laugh. "Does that make sense?"

Any anger or sadness I had vanished because I could definitely relate. Carlisle still had a similar effect on me. It wasn't that I didn't want my daughter to be happy, I just wanted her to be mine for a little while longer. Just mine.

It had taken Edward over a hundred years on this Earth to find a mate and it took Lily eighteen.

My hand stroked her cheek. "It makes perfect sense."

She fell back into my chest and played with the ends of my hair, the same thing she had been doing since she was just a small child. "He's kind, Momma. Kind and caring, almost like Daddy." She places a hand over my heart. "His words are honest and kind, and he would never harm anyone."

Her insight to people's souls was a passive gift of hers. Her active ability sometimes concerned us. Her passive gift allowed her to see intentions, motives, as well as fear and desires. Her active gift was to disorient people with their fears. When she was first getting used to the power, she struggled to control it. There were many times I watched my family die at the hands of her gift, and sweet Lily couldn't forgive herself for the pain she caused her family because of her gift.

"Sounds like you have similar hearts," I told her, resting my head atop hers.

"My heart belongs to you and Daddy, Momma. How can it belong to this boy as well? And he's a wolf!"

Though she tried to sound disgusted, it failed a little. I knew my girl too well. "You have enough heart to go around, love. If anyone does, it is you."

It was true. Lily was not my blood, but she had definitely inherited my heart and her father's compassion.

"Rosalie is going to be so angry... She doesn't even like Bella and she's just a human... What if she hurts Seth?" Lily questioned.

I thought of my older children. Rosalie would most likely be the one who acted in set rage. At the moment, I saw it possible that she reacted with violence. Lily was special to all of us. We had all watched her grow from the most fragile form to what she was now. Rosalie was maybe the most outrageously protective one.

"She won't hurt Seth," I promised my darling girl. "I won't let her."

"What do I do, Momma?" Lily asked me, her voice soft.

I gave the girl one last squeeze before releasing her. "I think you already know."

SPOV

I sat at the edge of the water, my bare feet in the creek. She didn't want to be with me. How could she? Jacob had mentioned the story of the wolves that had nearly taken Lily as a child, it was one that was relayed from Bella that one of the Cullens must have shared. Even if those wolves were not from our clan, they still terrified her.

Plus, she's a vampire, a cold one. We were literally two different kinds of beings. Two different creatures.

I let my head fall in my hands with my elbows prompt against my knees. How could I have imprinted on her? She was different than other cold one's, even different from the Cullens. I liked the Cullens too. Any creature that fights against their own nature for the sake of humans was good in his mind.

And Lily...

"Hey Wolf Boy!"

My head shot up and I saw Lily standing on the edge of the cliff. It was as close as she could get because of the treaty. She sported a kind smile that sparkled with the smallest amount of mischief.

I was on my feet in a second, unable to keep the smile off my face.

"H-h-" Words were impossible to form even though I tried and that only made her grin brighter.

"Do you climb trees?" she called to me motioning toward her home.

Vampires move a lot faster than us in our human state, but I certainly couldn't climb trees as a wolf either. As I opened my mouth to reply, she jumped to a lower part of the cliff. "Let me rephrase, would you like to climb trees? I can help you."

Climb trees with Lily. I smiled brightly at her before glancing back at the pack I heard coming. They could wait. For a while...

I leapt from my spot on the water and ran to her. Before, even before I was a wolf, she would flinch anytime one of us approached her, but for the first time she didn't. We had met a couple times at different location, but as I looked at her it felt like I had spent every day of my life with her.

Her hand trembles as she reaches out to me and I don't understand why. Her hand slowly touched my face and I watched her eyes narrow quickly revealing her pain, but she didn't pull her hand away.

"You skin is like fire," she explained softly.

I stepped back, my eyes widened in fear and she just followed my step. The last thing I wanted to do was cause her pain. But her eyes were gentle as her hand raised again. "Please, don't. I want to get used to it."

Lily's icy hand touched my face again. It bothered me how comfortable her touch was to me while my touch caused her pain. She laughed a little as she finally removed her hand and smiled at me with such ease it made me want to move even closer to her. Every step she made, I wanted to follow her.

"I have a gift," she explained, her words soft as she tried to touch my arm this time, but stopped only a few millimeters away. It was as close to touching as someone could be without actually touching. "When I am near someone, I can see things about them. But with you, I have to touch you."

Her hand slid into mine and she closed her eyes. "It's so much more vivid with you. Like I can live inside of your mind."

That was because she already did. My entire world was held into place by this one girl. Yet, she wasn't just a girl.

My pack had no idea. It hadn't been long, but I was not looking forward to changing. The law prohibits them from hurting her, but I still wasn't sure what that meant for me. I was breaking the rules of nature, but I never meant to.

Yet, as I watched Lily smile as she used her gift. Her hand softly gripping mine and a gentle smile on her face. There was no one in this world I would have rather been with. She was special and I was hers. I was at her mercy and would do anything she asked of me. Dinner with a bunch of vampires. Sure, I could handle that.

She flinched slightly when she opened her eyes and glanced down at her hand like she was making sure it was still there.

"Please don't laugh," she said with a weary smile. "But I'm a little afraid your body is going to set me on fire. You're really hot."

"Take it slow, Lily. Don't hurt yourself," I told her, loosening my hold on her hand, but she only tightened hers.

"I want this, Seth." Then the weary smile vanished, and I caught a glimpse of Lily's true pain that she seemed to keep masked from the world. She always wore a smile and I knew her smiles, each and every kind, but I was unfamiliar with this look of shame. "I'm sorry I ran away from you."

She didn't want to hurt me, I could see it. She was just as scared and confused as I was. Luckily, much of her family was more understanding than mine, at least I hoped they would be.

"You don't need to apologize, I understand. It's not every day that a wolf falls for a vampire," I tried to seem light about it. It seemed to work at least a little as the faintest hint of a smile reappeared on her lips.

She grabbed my hand. "Now... don't let go."

In a second we were off. She held my hand as she halfway carried me deeper into the tree line. When we finally stopped, she looked up at a tree. "This one?"

I nodded. Her eyes flashed to mine. "Do you trust me?"

_"Lily Cullen! Get your sorry-"_

Both our heads turned to the sound. That smile faltered a little, but did not disappear. "Rosalie is angry," she said mentioning the far away voice in the forest. "I should go before she finds you."

My heart ached at the idea of leaving her, even for a moment. I touched her face without thinking, but she pressed her cheek into my palm. Her eyes fell closed for only a moment before they opened again. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

And just like that, she was gone.

LPOV

As I raced home, I found myself glancing back, still seeing Seth standing in the very same spot I left him, looking in the direction I had taken off. He was so kind.

My lack of paying attention sent me tumbling over my own two feet and straight into the ground. My skidding halt found me just in front of the house with Momma standing at the window with a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh and Rosalie staring at me like I was an idiot.

"How did we end up with a clumsy vampire?" Emmett asked, glancing around at Alice and Jasper who were also snickering.

I often wondered that same thing myself. I wasn't exactly clumsy as a kid. Bella was certainly more clumsy than I was, but since my transformation I had become a little clumsy at times, especially when I had something on my mind.

I was far too used to my family to feel embarrassed and it wasn't like it _really_ hurt, so I just picked myself up and jumped toward the open window.

Momma dusted me off as I tried to help. "You can sweep the floor too, dear," Momma told me with a gentle smile. I took it well.

"Sorry, Momma," I said with a small frown as she pulled a leaf out of my hair as well. She just laughed lightly before Dad came up behind her.

"How are you so clumsy? I pretty sure that's against our nature," he said ruffling my hair and another leaf falling out.

_So is being imprinted by a wolf and loving every second of it, _I thought, but definitely knew better than to say while Rosalie was glaring at me.

"You wreak of wolf," she snapped her face moving closer to me and grabbing my hands. "You hands even still have heat on them."

"Rose," I muttered pulling away from her. "Stop."

"He's a wolf!" she said incredulously. "He could kill you."

"And I could kill him, if I wanted. My power works on him unlike Alice. I can see everything."

And it made me feel like I was floating when his desires ran through my head. They were me. From the beginning to the end, his desires started and ended with me. We were complementary to each other. When I pulled myself out of my thoughts, Rosalie was glaring at me and I suddenly felt very small.

"She loves him!" she snapped. "It's written all over her face! She smells like a wolf even!"

I glared at her. "So?"

"You're a child!" she snapped. "You're fifteen!"

"No! I'm stuck at fifteen!" I shot at her. "All I will ever be is fifteen! Does that mean I'm not allowed to find someone?"

"You have forever to find someone and you settle with a wolf?" Rosalie was yelling and I was furious.

"Actually, I find it ironic," Emmett spoke up, not seeming to be on the same page as his wife.

"Ironic," Rosalie hissed. "That's a big word for you."

"I mean, all the years Lily was a human, she asked for a dog, a _big_ dog like once a week." Emmett seemed to find this more hilarious than disturbing. "Now, she's gets one."

Dad gave him a pointed look, not seeming completely sure about anything. Momma was supportive and I could feel Dad's fear of losing me overcoming his normally sensibility. I had no doubt he would come around, but I had no idea where Jasper or Alice stood and I knew Edward was pissed. He had his own grudge against them thanks to Jacob.

"Please, I don't want to fight," I told them. "It's not something we can change."

"We could lock you in your room for a century and see how much you like him when you come out," Rose mumbled, earning a firm look from everyone.

There was a howl in the distance and my head jerked to the sound and I bit my lip. What if his pack hurt him? They would be furious. I looked at Momma. "What if they hurt him?" I whispered. "They'll be angry too."

Momma put her hands on my shoulders and pulled me closer. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

But I wasn't so sure...

"Let's go hunting," Momma said suddenly. "It'll help take the edge off and maybe we all can have a sensible conversation."

Dad smiled as he seemed to find this a little funny. Momma was always doing everything possible to keep the peace. Hunting usually did make us happy and it was something that no one could really refuse.

"So... bears?" Emmett asked, winking at me.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said good naturedly. "But please _try_ and stay clean... Lily."

I smiled with my tongue between my teeth. So I was a bit of a messy eater. I tended to still get a little bit of blood lust when I was hunting. Dad said I had good control, most of the time, but I was a completely different being when I was hunting.

"Wait!" Alice froze, earning all our attention. Slowly her eyes turned to us. "She's coming..."

We all stopped. "Victoria? She's coming here?" Rosalie asked, clarifying. It did sound a bit ridiculous that Victoria would make such a blunt attack, but Alice shook her head.

"She's coming through here. We have a chance to catch her."

Jasper looked at her. "Do we have time to hunt first. We need to be on top of our game."

Alice nodded. "That's a good idea."

*JPOV*

It was hard for Lily to stand still as we waited for Victoria, but the smallest sound could distract them. I could feel how uncomfortable she was becoming. Standing still meant she was unable to distract her mind from everyone else's fears and desires. I felt enough from Rosalie and Emmett that I certainly wouldn't want a visual of their desires in my mind.

She shot a glance at Esme and Carlisle and I almost snickered at her look. If it wasn't bad enough with her siblings, it had to be even worse with her parents. These "gifts" as people call them didn't always seem like a gift at all. Most times they caused us a fair amount of discomfort and thanks to my gift, if I didn't get enough of my own discomfort I got everyone else's too.

"She's coming," Alice repeated her words from earlier, glancing to one certain place in the forest. "Lily can you-"

"Only if I can catch her eye," she cut her off. "That's the only time I can do it."

We all were silent again, listening to the world around us. "She's almost here."

Carlisle shifted slightly, his body wanting to instinctively move to his mate and child. We were all his children in some forms of the word, but Lily was the closest thing to a real child he and Esme would ever have.

Alice's head turned sharply. "To your right!" she called.

We all were off, chasing after the blur of red hair. Lily and Emmett were in front. Emmett had strength, but Lily had speed and dexterity when she was focused. She was a natural hunting skills mixed with her ability to succeed at hide and seek as a human child in a house of vampires made her have several advantages.

I was at their heels.

Emmett moved closer, reaching out to get a hold of her, but Victoria's survival instincts were strong. Her hand latched onto his and she threw him over his shoulder, never missing a step. Lily leaped over him and used a tree as momentum to push off from and get a few paces closer. Esme's nerves were burning on my emotions, but I shoved them aside.

Victoria leapt across the treaty line and Carlisle barely grabbed Lily's collar in time to stop her before she followed.

"She's in their territory," he reminded us as Lily snarled.

The distinct smell of wolf took over my senses as we started running alongside her on our land.

"She's going to get away!" Esme called, unwilling to let any harm come to her family, including Bella.

"No. We won't!" I called back to her. Rosalie and Alice were right behind me as Carlisle and Esme stayed level with her. We tried to get a little bit ahead of her.

Two wolves were hot on Victoria's tale and there were more behind him. I could see Lily's eyes watch them, as she kept level with her parents. She could easily catch up with me if need be, but for the moment it was my turn to attack. We worked as a team.

Victoria jumped back over to our side and Emmett was nearly at her again until she propelled against trees, going high into the tree line.

He was strong, but I was more flexible. I followed her lead.

As soon as I dove her, she turned and I hit the ground in a tumble of leaves.

"Hey!" Lily called out.

I turned to her, but Victoria didn't. I knew she was trying to earn her eye contact. The fear would leave her indisposed and we could catch her, but Lily couldn't get her to look at her. Lily was past Emmett, reaching out to her, grabbing at her clothes, but knowing not to really reach until she was sure she could get a good hold.

I could hear Esme suck in a breath as Lily latched onto Victoria's shirt. Though Victoria pulled the same move on Lily that she did on Emmett, Lily's hold was firm and they tumbled over each other and off the side of the cliff and into the water, into wolf territory.

Since Lily landed on top, one of the dogs dove after her, knocking her off of Victoria and setting her free, while one of the wolves circled Lily growling viciously.

Before any of us could react, a sand colored wolf with paws that were just a little too big landed in front of her, baring its teeth at the others. The other wolves stopped and took a few steps back, staring the wolf protecting my sister.

Once it seemed safe, the sand colored wolf turned to Lily and nosed her hand and sniffed her face. Lily's big golden eyes looked at the wolf for a long time before she smiled and her hand ran through the fur. That feeling of love washed over me again and I knew it was Lily and the wolf. She placed her hands on the wolf's snout and gently kissed its nose.

"Lily!" Esme called out. She was still worried about her daughter. The wolves were still staring at my sister and it was nerve wracking.

"Lily, come on," I called to her, reaching my hand down to her, though I knew she didn't need assistance.

She glanced at us then back down at Seth. _"Be safe."_ She had just whispered it in his ear before turning and jumping toward me, accepting my hand. It made me feel better to have her safe in my arms, but as she glanced at the boy again, I realized how true it was that she wasn't completely ours anymore.

"She got away," Alice mumbled, pulling us all from our thoughts.

All our eyes turned toward the La Push. Victoria had gotten away.

SPOV

They were all yelling in my head. Leah was the loudest of all of them. I had waited until the last minute to change, but when Lily was being taunted by Paul.

I couldn't even keep myself from phasing. In an instant I was running toward her ready to kill my own pack member to save her from harm. Then when she looked at me, she wasn't afraid. She knew it was me and I nosed her, wishing she could understand my concern for her. As her hands ran over my fur and nose, she smiled at me and then kissed my nose .

_Be safe_.

_"She'll be the end of us!"_

_"It's unnatural!"_

_"You're a traitor!"_

No one could understand that it wasn't my fault. I couldn't help it. Lily was beyond a choice for me.

_"We can't hurt her! She's imprinted. It's law."_

My head turned and I looked at Jacob painfully moving toward me. _"He can't help who he chooses. Maybe it is some cosmic force, but Seth had Lily and Lily has chosen him in return. We cannot harm her."_

_"That doesn't mean we welcome her," _Leah growled. _"We cannot allow her at La Push. She cannot be on our land."_

My heart wrenched at the idea of not being able to stay with my pack and my imprintee at the same time. _"But I'll choose her." _My thoughts were true. _"I can't not choose her. She's-"_

_"She loves him and she has never harmed a human. Not in her entire life as a vampire. The Cullen's are not like most,"_ Jacob reminded them. _"They have protected Bella many times from their own kind."_

_"Enough!"_ Sam pulled our attention to him. _"We cannot hurt one that is imprinted, but this is something for the counsel. We can't keep him from her either."_

Leah paced, not happy about this at all. _"We talk to the counsel as soon as possible."_

I turned away from then and moved back toward the creek to find my clothes. I needed to get back to her. I was back to my human state before anyone could stop me and I walked toward my clothes laying in the rocks. Though the rain was pouring, I couldn't find it in myself to let go of her. I wanted to see her. Now.

I walked toward the Cullen house, despite the fact rain was pouring down on me as I did. I couldn't stay away from her. I had to see her.

**_Please review. :)_**


	2. The Boy in the Rain

LPOV

Momma looked me over several times before actually letting me go. She didn't even care that I hadn't swept the floor yet when I came down stairs in a pair of lounge pants and a tank top. My hair was tied into a long braid.

Alice gently tugged my hair as she passed by me. "I think your wolf earned a little respect from Rosalie. He seemed to really prove himself."

I couldn't help but smile. "I really don't want you all to hate him. He's really-"

"He's good. I see that," Alice said with a nod. "Not many people would stand up against a pack of wolves for love."

She smacked a kiss on my cheek and skipped toward Jasper, taking a seat on his lap. My nose shot up and immediately I was at the door. Seth was standing at the door, dripping wet and smelling a little like wet dog. Immediately I laughed at him. Well, at first I didn't laugh at him, but when I saw his slightly fleeting expression when I pulled the door open and I found it pretty funny.

"I'm sorry!" he spit out quickly as panic took over his expression. "I just wanted to-to make sure-well that that you were okay. But you look okay- so I'm going to go."

His words were fast and he seemed to stumble over them a little, but I just smiled at him. "I'm glad you came by," I told him looking up at the pouring down rain. "I would invite you inside, but Momma would kill you for ruining her just mopped floor." I lowered my voice a little and bit the tip of my tongue. "Especially 'cause I'm the reason she had to mop it in the first place."

Then I smiled a little. "There's a landing on the other side of the house that has an overhead. Meet me there."

In an instant I was gone, wondering what his expression was. I loved his expressions. They were so pure, never hidden or guarded. I ran up to the bathroom and grabbed several towels before snatching a pair of jeans from Jasper's room (Alice was always sure he had plenty) and a shirt from Daddy. They all gave me a look as I passed them with their clothes in hand, but only Rosalie glared.

I slid open the door to the back porch and smiled as Seth ran up the steps. I tossed him the first towel and laughed when it hit him straight in the face so hard he stumbled. "Sorry. I forget my own strength."

He rubbed his face and hair with the towel. Having a brother than can read minds, I know that it is not a curse I would want to have, but I always found myself wondering what he was thinking. As he had completely drenched the towel, I took that one from him and handed him other.

"Take off your shirt," I told him, holding out my hand.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, looking at my hand. I giggled at him.

"Oh come on. I haven't seen Jacob in a shirt since he phased and you won't take off your shirt in front of me? Are you sure you're really a wolf? They're usually cocky and hot headed," I teased him.

_"She's treating him like a guest!"_ I rolled my eyes at Rosalie's voice.

_"He is a guest, Rose. You know to mind your manners," _Daddy's voice corrected her and I smiled.

Seth on the other hand seemed upset still. Then it dawn on me that he could hear them too. His senses were strong like mine. I hadn't even noticed I was holding his shirt because I was so focused on his face.

"I-I'm sorry. Please, ignore her," I told him quickly, moving toward him and placing a hand on his chest. "She's protective."

He offered me a weak grin and I grabbed his hand, ignoring the heat smoldering through my own. "Don't go," I pleaded with him. "She can't do anything about it."

"Are you okay with that? I don't want to come between you and your family."

That was Seth. More worried about me and my family than his own heart. "Take off your pants too," I told him.

He blinked at me and I let out an infectious giggle. "I'm turning around. Don't look so scared. I'm no harlot."

He chuckled. "What? Harlot? What century are you from?"

I turned around and held my chin high. "The same one as you, I can assure you. What? Afraid you've imprinted on an old woman? Well, I was a late in the marriage child. I mean, my mother was born almost a hundred years before me. My parents were married for over fifty years when I came around."

Perhaps I was having too much fun with him, but the extravagant and extraordinary story of my life was something I enjoyed telling and was never allowed to say. The completely outrageous details were fun to shock people with.

I could hear the wet fabric of his clothes being removed from his body and hitting the floor. I swallowed hard and thanked God Edward wasn't around. This time I was sure of it. His scent was intoxicating and no longer in a bad way. He didn't smell of dog or wolf, but had his own unique scent that was strictly Seth.

"You talk like you're old."

I playfully scoffed at his words.

"But I've heard stories from Jacob about you. Bella told him things because she finds you interesting. Raised by vampires? A human being raised my what some would call demons."

I still didn't around. His smile was evident in his voice and I loved hearing it as much as I loved seeing it. "You don't think we're demons."

"You, the Cullens? No. You are very... different from all the stories we've heard about cold ones. You're beautiful." His hand found mine and pulled me around to face him in Daddy's slightly big shirt and Jasper's baggy jeans. "You're kind. You take care of each other."

"You may want to say we're extremely fashionable, artistic, and have great cars. You know, just to get on everyone else's good side," I teased.

"You're fifteen," he continued.

I held up a finger. "Only physically. I think this discussion has been had about six times today."

"But you've been fifteen for _a while_," he continued with a smirk, his other hand sliding around my waist and suddenly we were taking light steps.

"Why are we dancing?" I laughed, but he still ignored me, moving evenly to a silent beat.

"Favorite song?"

"That won't help you decide how old I am," I told him lightly.

"Try me."

He lifted me as we spun together and I couldn't stop my giggle. "Baby It's Cold Outside," I said with a grin.

His face contorted and I had the strongest urge to capture his lips with mine. "The Christmas song?"

I nodded happily. "Momma and Daddy used to sing it around Christmas time and-" I sighed at the memory. It was something that always made me happy. "When I was really little, I didn't get Christmas really or have people that actually sang or were happy and listening to Momma and Daddy sing it just made me feel so loved. One of the first things I remember of them is when they took me in their arms while the stereo played the song. They sang each part as we hung ordainments on the Christmas tree."

His arm tightened around me a little bit and I felt like it was suppose to be protective. He rested his chin on my head as I let my head fall on his chest. Then I pulled back quickly and he let go of me.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" he asked a good three feet away from me suddenly.

"No! No," I said quickly. I could hear the entire family jump to their feet. "No. I swear. I didn't mean to scare you."

He looked at his hands and I realized what he was talking about. "Seth, you didn't hurt me, now stop that," I said motioning to his face that seemed frozen in dread. "Quit it, before Edward comes home and really kills you for whatever is running through your head."

He tried to compose his face and I laughed out loud. "I would like to remind you that I can put up a fight of my own." My tongue clicked behind my teeth as I grabbed his hand. "When we were dancing, I couldn't feel it. I swear."

Even then, I couldn't really feel it. His hands were warm, but not hot like they were earlier. They were warm. "Would you like to come inside?"

He glanced at the glass door. "I would love to, but you just said you could kill me and there is about six other people in there too. And one of those is a dad. From experience with seeing my dad with guys that Leah brought home, I don't know if I want to see what your father would do to me."

"Well, we don't have guns so he won't be cleaning them. I mean... I guess he could be sitting in the living room brushing his teeth."

Seth gave me a playful shove that I met with a sucker punch in the arm. Obviously, I spent too much time with my brothers and my mother would have a fit if she knew that I was behaving in such ways around a boy. Sucker punching and dancing much too close. "I'm eighteen by the way," I told him. "Technically I'm able to make my own discussions."

Suddenly Seth started laughing and I looked up at him in shock. "What?"

"Then I'm jailbait!"

I had to cover my mouth to muffle my own laughter. "It's comments like that that have Daddy searching for his tooth brush!"

My eyes flickered with mischief as I started to move toward the door. "You should really be concerned with Momma. She's the one that ripped off the head of the last boy who touched me."

EsPOV

Carlisle face was priceless as we all sat completely motionless, listening to the conversation on the back porch. Our daughter was a good girl, she was a smart girl, and a talented vampire that could handle her own if she had to, which I sure she didn't have to with Seth.

Rosalie looked thoroughly annoyed at Seth presence, but Jasper smirked at the fact Lily was stealing out of his and Carlisle's closet. I wasn't sure exactly why he found it so funny, but he certainly did.

_"Harlot? What century are you from?"_

Alice covered her mouth to keep from chuckling, but I knew well what she was thinking. Obviously our daughter had picked up a lot of our aged vocabulary.

"She's socializing with a _wolf_," Rosalie reminded us in a hushed tone that would only hover to our ears and not far enough to Lily and Seth.

"She's having fun, leave her be," Alice chirped happily. "Don't you hear her giggles? That's the sound of a having a good time. Not something you always here with Lily around boys."

She shot pointed look at Rosalie and I could see Rosalie's glare at the wall. Thank God none of my child had a gift like laser vision. I wouldn't have children or walls left. Lord knows how much furniture I have gone through because of tantrums and other "heated moments". I can't be very angry. Carlisle and I have gone through our fair share as well...

"How long do think it will be before Lily needs a new bed?" Emmett chuckled, only having enough whit to keep his voice down, but certainly not smart enough to keep his words to himself. There were three slaps to the back of his head and I could only assume it was his wife and immediately available siblings. He was too far away from me to hit him and Carlisle never moved from my side.

"Emmett," Carlisle warned softly.

_"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"_

All of us were on our feet in a second, but Lily's voice stopped up. _"No! No. No. I swear. I didn't mean to scare you."_

We all relaxed and Carlisle's hands wrapped around my waist as he pulled into his lap as we sat. "They're not used to each other's movement. Lily is fast while Seth is only fast in his wolf form," Carlisle reasoned.

Maybe that was wishful thinking, but I knew that if Lily was really worried, she would say something. Lily was comfortable. By the look on Jasper's face, maybe a little too comfortable for my liking.

Carlisle smirked at what the boy had to say about his fear of father's and I smirked at the idea of my husband trying to intimidate a boy by sitting on the couch brushing his teeth. I really loved her sense of humor. It was different than the rest of the family but slightly similar to Bella's. It was almost funny to me because it was so sarcastic and witty, but normally Lily was more sweet and sober.

The smell of wolf intensified as the door opened. I could hear the sound of Lily taking a breath and preparing herself. "I would like you to formally meet my family."

Lily pushed her curls out of her face as she halfway drug the boy deeper into the room, casting him a look to be cooperative.

"This is my mother, Esme and my father Carlisle."

As she motioned to us, the poor boy looked like he was going to take off running in fear. "It's nice to meet you," he stuttered out. "Please understand that I only have the purest of intentions and I wouldn't hurt her-ever. And-and-"

"Mom won't rip your head off. Shut up and shake their hands," Lily chuckled, pulling his hand up and toward mine.

I smiled at the terrified boy, wishing Lily didn't find the story of me ripping Teager's head off so amusing. It was not something I was ready to laugh about, though she was. Or maybe she was just impressed by it. Either way, it was not something I liked to think about. I had nearly lost my daughter that day.

Taking the boy's hand, I flinch a little at his warmness and he pulled back. "I don't mean to... I'm sorry."

I smile fondly at him. He was truly a good heart. "Don't worry, dear. We have all suffered much worse than a warm touch."

Days had past and there was a lot on the disappearances in Seattle. Edward had returned and it seemed that he and Lily were not speaking at the moment. He would make a comment that she smelled of dog that would send her into the woods faster than anyone could stop her.

Just when I thought enough was enough, Jasper stepped up. "You need to stop," he told his brother. The soldier was well composed as always, but I knew him very well. As his mother, I knew them each very deeply in ways that maybe only their mates knew. I saw the emotion when it was hidden and the motive behind actions. I didn't need a gift, my gift was knowing them.

"She's with a wolf!" Edward snapped in disgust.

"You hear her thoughts! You know she is torn! She feels like she is betraying us! She is so upset with herself she is struggling to let herself be happy about loving someone!" Jasper hissed through his teeth, squaring off. I had been in this house long enough to sense a fight coming on and I swear if they broke my antique table or my brand new couch, they would regret it. And I had just fixed that wall...

"You do not get to judge her for her decision. Tell me. What was she thinking when you snapped at her? What was she thinking?" Jasper hissed as Alice appeared on the steps motioning for me to move the TV. I did so quickly, unplugging it and moving it underneath the staircase.

"Seth. Her mind is on Seth!" Edward his, shoving his brother by the shoulders and I held my breath. Edward faltered slightly. "And how she's hurting us. Esme and Carlisle especially. She's worried she'll hurt the family."

"And you-" Shove. "-Are proving-" Shove. "Her right!"

The final shove landed him into the wall where the TV had been. I groaned, but at least I had one more project to work on while the kids were at school.

"You smell like human! You wreak of Bella everyday and we welcome her-" Jasper hesitated. "Rosalie doesn't count because she doesn't welcome anybody. But you are her brother. She looks up to you and you know she values your opinion very highly!"

"So she should leave the wolf!" Edward lunged at Jasper and I found myself moving out of the way.

"You leave the human then!"

The boys' movements stopped and they stared at each other. "You know where she is. Go apologize."

Jasper moved away but didn't take his eyes off of Edward. "It's alright," I said softly, stepping up. "Lily will return when she has calmed, but for now leave her."

Carlisle was out there with her now. I heard him leave after her and I felt it best that she clear the air with one person in at a time.

Alice looked at me and nodded. Sometimes it felt good to have a psychic there to reinforce my decisions. At least I knew things would end up alright.

_**So, maybe a review? I just want to know if my story is worth continuing. **_


	3. Lion and The Lamb

SPOV

An army of newborn vampires. An army of vampires that were faster and stronger than the Cullens. An army against us. Huh. That was going to be interesting. They wanted us to train with them because we had agreed to help them protect Bella. Well, technically Jacob made that call. We didn't have a whole lot of choice when Sam agreed and Leah was definitely not happy about it.

Leah didn't ever seem happy about anything, but it was our job to protect humans from vampires that fed on humans.

_And I want to make sure Lily is safe, _I mentally added as I watched Emmett and Jasper go at each other. They were already so fast and I kept glancing at Lily as we tried to watch them fight. Emmett was stronger, but Jasper was quicker and more accurate with his strikes. Each time Emmett went down though, he jumped right back up. He seemed to never tire.

My eyes drifted to Lily again. She looked really pretty today. Her hair was longer than the rest of her family and she had it tied into a braid that ended half way down her back and looked beautiful against her red shirt. Even he shirt was almost the color of blood, but I didn't mind and her black workout pants hugged her legs perfectly.

_"Quit looking at the leech, Seth," _Leah hissed in my head. She sounded pissed, not that it was an unusual tone for her.

_"Leave her alone," _I growled in return. _"She's never done anything to hurt us, none of the Cullens have."_

_"They're leeches it's unnatural. Then you go and imprint on her!" _Leah's fur shimmered as she shook her head. _"Maybe there's something wrong with you. Or maybe there's something wrong with her."_

_"There's nothing wrong with her!"_ My teeth bared at her and I felt the low rumble of my growl when Sam jumped at us.

_"Enough! You need to focus." _

I glanced toward the Cullens to see all of them looking at us. If Lily could blush, she probably would be though she had no idea what the conversation they were having was about. Then again, she wasn't stupid. She probably did have some sort of idea.

Edward shook his head and glared at Lily. "Please try and control your thoughts. Yes, that was about you." Then he looked at me. "You control your thoughts as well."

It wasn't like I could really help what I was thinking! How did I just stop thinking about her? It would mean I would have to stop thinking.

"That shouldn't be hard for you," Edward mumbled.

"Edward," Esme scolded quietly as he stepped up with Carlisle. It was their turn. Esme really tried to make sure we all were family, but there was only so much you could do about it.

He shot a glare at us. "Try and pay attention to the fight this time and not what my sister's wearing."

Lily looked even more embarrassed and I couldn't help but growl at him.

I jumped off the small cliff and walked toward Lily, knowing that Leah couldn't stop me and Sam wouldn't. Sam knew what imprinting did and the power of it, Leah on the other hand did not. She had only been the victim of a love imprinting on someone else and she already held some sort of grudge against the system. It didn't help that I imprinted on the enemy of our kind.

She smiled at me as I nudged her arm. I noticed that she always stood close to Esme who also greeted me with a small smile of her own. Unlike the others, Esme and Carlisle's smiles were never hesitant or forced. They always seemed completely true. They were very kind people, and Esme had already fed me on more than one occasion. She insisted that she missed cooking, and unlike when Lily was human, she didn't have to limit herself to just what Lily could eat.

Esme was often the only one around when I came over. Carlisle would be there sometimes too, but for the most part it was just Esme and Lily. Lily was at least honest that the others didn't cope well with the friendship we had. That was all it really was. The only time she had ever kissed me was that time I was a wolf, and that was only on my nose.

There was a moment as she touched me that a different smile appeared on her lips and I suddenly got embarrassed, remembering that with her touch she could see everything I wanted. One of those things was to kiss her. Not really make out with her, but kiss her.

As I kept looking at her, I decided she was too beautiful to ever not smile.

"Lily, you're up!" Jasper called and Lily suddenly looked more focused as she pushed her long braid off her shoulder and moved forward.

Esme started to take a step with her, assuming they would be paired together, but Jasper shook his head. "There's no way you would go all out on Lily, Esme. You'd never hurt her."

She didn't really argue and stepped back. She looked at me and ran her hand down the fur on my head. "Truthfully, I don't think I'd truly fight with any of them. They're all my kids," she told me as I looked up at her. I nosed her hand as well, trying to tell her that I completely believed her words.

My attention quickly turned back at Lily and Rosalie standing a good ten feet away from each other before they both took off. Lily was smaller than Rosalie. She was shorter an build thinner. I could feel myself bristle as they fought. They moved like lightning and they never struck the same way twice.

"Rose won't hurt her, Seth. It's just sparing," Esme told me gently as Carlisle appeared at her other side.

Lily dodge the first several of Rosalie's attacks, when she intercepted one and grabbed her arm to twist it around Rosalie's back and through her on the ground. Rose grunted in pain, but quickly recovered with jumping back up and lunging at Lilly again. She dodged them again when suddenly she was thrown backwards, sliding against the ground into a tree.

I had to keep myself from going to her as she picked herself off the ground, obviously losing that round.

She rubbed the back of her hair and shot a look at Rosalie. "Seriously. Pulling my hair. What is this? A middle school cat fight?" She didn't really sound angry, more humored.

Rosalie just smiled and put her arm around Lily's shoulders. "Newborns won't play fair, sister. You need to tie your hair differently. Perhaps a bun."

Lily suddenly groaned as Alice beamed. "I tried to warn her."

"Esme," Jasper called, looking at the woman next to me.

She looked nervous. I couldn't imagine Esme fighting and I understood why now. The idea of her even accidently hurting one of her kids seemed to physically pain her. She could keep up with Jasper, but she wasn't as fast or strong as the others.

"She's not weak," Edward said firmly, looking at Esme.

_"She's not a fighter," _I mentally tried to explain to him.

"She's not," Edward agreed, but then shot a glare at me. "But if anyone hurt her children and you would see that mother's are much stronger than fighters."

I wanted to roll my eyes at him. He knew how much I cared for Lily. If he could read my mind, he knew. Yet he chose to act like a complete ass about all of it. I fell in love with the enemy, but he fell in love with his _food_. I mean, that's like falling in love with mash potatoes.

Edward shot me another glare while I heard Leah make a sort of snickering sound.

CPOV

Seth was the smallest wolf in the pack. He wasn't as fast as the others, but he was smart and strong. His sense also seemed to be better quality than the others. Lily was on her toes the entire time he fought against Jasper.

When Jasper managed to get his arms around his rips, the dog stopped fighting in realization he had lost. Lily was to him in a second with a bright smile.

"Hey! You did good! Don't look sad," she insisted, lifting Seth's snout so he would look at her. "You were great, Seth. Don't think otherwise. Jasper's been fighting for a long time, plus we'll all have each other for back up."

Esme squeezed my hand and I knew what she was thinking. She didn't like the idea of Lily joining us in the fight. "Her gift will help her," I told her softly as our young daughter continued to beam at the wolf. She rested her head against his fur and Rosalie rolled her eyes as Emmett shifted uncomfortably.

They were trying. Well, most of them were trying. Rosalie was much more stubborn than the rest of them and Edward was borderline _too_ protective.

Esme was much further along than the rest of us. She actually truly cared for the boy in much the same way as she cared for Bella. Poor Bella. Even she was dealing with hostile vampires and a aggravated boyfriend because of Lily and Seth's situation.

"Jacob says that the whole tribe is in conflict about this," Bella whispered as she too looked on at Lily and Seth. "Some still hate vampires while others hate vampires that isn't your family."

"It's against all of our ways. I can't even imagine how the Denali's will take it," I responded honestly.

"But look at them," Esme said insistently. "Lily couldn't hurt a creature and Seth would rather die than see her hurt. They've both have such _good_ hearts."

Bella looked at Esme and I knew what she was thinking. Esme had probably one of the kindest hearts in the world, of course the child she had mothered for the last fourteen years would have a heart to match.

"They'll be alright," Alice promised Esme. "As far as I can see, the battle will be alright."

"Seth won't be in it. He'll be with me and Bella," Edward said quietly. "Lily will be able to fight with a clear head and Seth will be my eyes on the field since he'll still be connected to all of them."

"He won't like that," Esme muttered softly, shaking her head. "If anything happens, he'll never forgive himself."

"You honestly think anything will happen to Lily with us there?" Edward said with a roll of his eyes. "The only time I've ever truly seen you fight is when it was for her."

I couldn't help but smile a bit at that. It was true. It wasn't that Esme couldn't fight, it was that she wouldn't unless it was for her family. Though she looked weak sparing, she was anything but when it came down to it.

My head jerked slightly as I realized Lily had moved toward the wolf pack. Seth was in front of her, but I really hated the idea of her surround by creatures that hunted us. She curiously reached her hand out to Sam, the leader, asking for his trust.

He hesitated, but then moved forward, his nose brushing against her hand. "Would you like to fight a girl?" she asked teasingly, the smile never leaving her lips.

If wolves could smile, I swear Sam was. Lily's kind nature could make anyone feel loved.

"The lion that fell in love with the lamb," Bella suddenly whispered softly.

"Which one's the lion?" Edward asked with a humorless huff.

"Which one's the lamb?" Bella countered.

_**Please review! :)**_


End file.
